Rebirth: Rokudaime
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Kyuubi's found a way to escape, leaving to his homeworld. He's left Naruto a "gift", transforming the former jinchuuriki into a halfdemon. The new kitsune needs to deal with the ups and downs of his new change in life. Indefinite hiatus and needs somewhat rewrite.
1. It Ends Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. But who's to say I'm _not_ Kishimoto-san?  
Story: Kyuubi's found a way to escape, leaving to his homeworld. He's left Naruto a "gift", transforming the former jinchuuriki into a half-demon. The new kitsune needs to deal with the ups and downs of his new change in life, and gradually accept that maybe he isn't as alone as he thought he was.  
Set after Sasuke's defection and Tsunade.  
Spoilers: Maybe. I've just seen recent episodes on Cartoon Network and rented the first two DVDs. Everything is mostly from fanfics. So help me out if there's anything wrong, okay?  
Warnings: Eh, I dunno right now.  
Pairings: Kakashi/Naruto (for now), maybe more later.  
A/n: Lol, I've always pictured kitsune!Naruto as something like Youko from Yu Yu Hakusho. At least this new version of him will be.

**Rebirth: Rokudaime  
**_Chapter One: It Ends Tonight  
_

It was a long two and a half years, and to say the least…it was the best of Naruto's life. Considering all the years he'd felt anger directed against him from the villagers of his home village, it was nice to travel and not feel hated.

Turning sixteen was another ordeal.

"Yes, vacation! We totally needed this!" Ino cheered, trying to get Sakura into it.

The pink-haired girl tried half-heartedly. Naruto watched sadly, swearing once again to himself he'd bring Sasuke back no matter what. It stung a little, though, that the girl he loved was in so much pain and he had only arrived from his trip an hour ago.

"So, Tsunade-baa-chan. Hot springs? In the Village of the Hidden Mist?"

The blonde woman grinned, "I already have the Mizukage's permission to spend a week over there. It's my birthday gift to you, brat! Though I bet you'd rather be training."

"Believe it! I have to get stronger so I can bring Sasuke back and keep the Kyuubi under control."

Tsunade snorted at the old catchphrase. But her happiness at seeing Naruto wavered; there had been no mention of his dreams of becoming Hokage. The Kyuubi container seemed much more inclined to bring about others' wants instead of his own.

Naruto shook his head.

Tsunade's grin lessened even more. The usually loudmouth ninja only nodded politely and cheered when it was appropriate. She hoped someone would notice the new introverted side to Naruto. Maybe this trip could bring him back to his old self, even if somewhat.

"Oi, Naruto! Let's go kick some Hyuuga butt at volley ball," Kiba yelled.

"As if. Fate has ordained us to win against you, mongrel," Neji said, turning up his nose, though lowering it a bit when he saw Naruto's twitching, smiling face. Hinata's blush grew when Naruto grinned at her.

That girl had become less shy over the years, especially since the fateful Chunnin exams. However, around Naruto, she was still the same girl with the obvious crush on him. Tsunade would guess that even when the girl moved on, a part of her heart would keep a special place just for the blonde boy Tsunade had come to be so fond of. Surprisingly, Hinata seemed to have quite the aptitude at tag team volleyball with her cousin.

But Naruto's tag team use of the Kage no Bunshin can't be beat.

"Everyone get together with a jounin so we can leave," she hollered, and immediately everyone scrambled to their old sensei. Everyone except one team. Naruto stared at his sensei before averting his eyes to the ground as Sakura trudged over to Kakashi. Everyone else had left except for Team 7, and Jiraiya and Tsunade.

The sannins watched, tense.

The silver-haired jounin strode over to Naruto and held out a hand, Sakura following absentmindedly.

"Yo," Kakashi grinned from underneath his mask.

Naruto stared at him again before smiling and taking the hand, disappearing in smoke. Sakura was still there, her mind having still not registered being left behind. The two sannins sighed before grabbing her and disappearing.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

The day had been spent in fun, the teens trying to get in as much fun as they could in one day. Jiraiya, of course, had tried peeping and Tsunade had beaten him into a pulp, extremely annoyed and pissed off at the nerve of her colleague. Kakashi walked around, reading his Icha Icha Paradise and everyone else doing things as if Sasuke hadn't of betrayed them and Naruto hadn't left.

Only two people didn't act the same.

Naruto approached a still Sakura, who was standing before her door doing nothing but looking as if she was going to cry, and walked passed her. He uttered as he passed, words that would make her rethink a lot of things and realize she wasn't the only one hurting.

"We are two thirds of one whole. Sasuke will realize that before it's too late."

And he disappeared down the corridor.

She entered her room, pondering on her behavior and everyone else's.

Meanwhile, Naruto had met up with Kakashi in another corridor, both dressed in bath robes. They were to meet Tsunade at the mix baths onsen so they could talk, instead of going to the separate onsens. They had a feeling an important mission had come up.

"Baka Naruto!" the Hokage's voice echoed, as a shoe flew past Naruto's head.

"Eh?!"

They hurried and saw Tsunade already inside, glaring at them though her mouth was twitching upwards. Jiraiya was laughing to the side, clutching his sides.

"Ero-sennin! You said something! What did you do?" Naruto accused the toad sannin.

"I told her what happened the last time we came here, Mr. 'I'm-so-molestable-please-don't-come-after-me," Jiraiya said, still guffawing.

The demon vessel's face reddened in both anger and embarrassment.

"You didn't even try to save me, Ero-sennin!"

"Ah, but it was so funny! I couldn't help but watch. You know, for research."

"_Alright, Naruto. I want you to get in there and transform. That way, you can collect valuable information for my next book."_

"_Pervert sensei! I won't!"_

"_Of course you will!" Jiraiya said grinning, before tossing the towel-clad Naruto into the women's baths where he had only a second to transform. His female self emerged and there were naked women everywhere. _

_He was going to kill that pervert sensei. _

"_IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou…" Naruto repeated under his breath as he walked around, blushing a dark red. _

_He could practically hear Ero-sennin snickering from wherever he was at, that bastard._

_He ran into something, something soft cushioning the impact. He paled when he saw it was a woman's…**pillows**. Naruto panicked, backpedaling and not realizing he had lost the transformation, everyone there realizing he was actually male. _

"_Hey, little boy. What are you doing here?" the one he had run into questioned him. _

"_Gomen nasai! Pervert sensei tossed me in here! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Naruto shouted out, his eyes closed and he tried to run away. The women closed in on him and were…cooing over him. _

_Jiraiya snorted, his eyes wide, as his pupil stood there being pawed at by dozens of women. _

"_Oh, isn't he adorable!"_

"_Look at that, he's blushing!"_

"_Kawaii! He's getting so flustered!"_

"_Come here, love! I'll **show** you around!"_

_Then they started pulling him back and forth, pawing at him and giggling. Naruto broke free from them and his shock, running out of the baths and into the corridors where they scrambled after him. _

_He ran into a large, private bath, darting to the large tub in the middle of the room and plunging into it. He hid there, hearing the horde of women run past and someone actually opening the door to that room before leaving. He sighed and was slowly getting out when dainty arms closed in around him, pulling him against a very female chest. _

"_Hi there. Now where are you going?"_

_Naruto screeched and ran out. He kept running, darting into another room and slamming the door shut, and accidentally slipping backwards where he landed into a tub. He stayed still, catching his breath, when he realized his mistake. This time, definitely male arms encircled him, pulling him back and crushed against a male chest. The unknown man chuckled._

"_Now what do we have here?"_

_Naruto didn't answer, having been sent into another shock. He snapped out of it when the man unexpectedly grabbed his ankles, hefting them into the air and prying his legs apart. He screeched again and struggled._

"_Help! Someone help me!"_

_The door snapped open, revealing a female ANBU. She grabbed him and ran away. Which led to him being attacked by her, she claiming she just wanted a little 'fun' with him._

_The rest of the day passed on the same, with Naruto running away from both women and men. _

"It's not funny, Tsunade-baa-chan! They were everywhere and I couldn't escape! And stupid Ero-sennin wouldn't help me."

The Hokage kept laughing with Jiraiya, his sensei chuckling as well.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'll make sure to protect you from lechers," Kakashi purred, draping his arms around Naruto teasingly.

"Baka sensei! Everyone, quit!"

Tsunade shook her head in amusement before turning serious.

"Oi, I've got a mission for both you and Kakashi. Naruto, I'll need you to transform into a female and go with Kakashi to meet with the Mizukage. We need you to persuade him to ally himself with us against Orochimaru, and Kakashi will protect and guard you. You two got it?"

Naruto pouted but said yes anyway. Kakashi's enjoyment increased.

"Then go, brat! The meeting's tonight, in just eleven minutes. Don't let Kakashi get you late. The Mizukage won't tolerate that."

"Hai, hai," Naruto waved it off, walking out of the springs and out the door, his teacher following.

"Oi! Wait up!"

"Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto's female form appeared, causing Kakashi to start a nosebleed.

Naruto glanced worriedly at him, before his now even more dainty hands grabbed onto Kakashi's and led him inside another section of the bathhouse. "This sucks, Kakashi-sensei. We're supposed to be on vacation and now we have to deal with a mission."

Kakashi didn't answer. He was too distracted by Naruto's female form.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

The Mizukage, as had been expected, was perverted to the extreme. In fact, Naruto quite knew him. And the Mizukage had recognized Naruto even through the disguise.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so glad to see you again!"

Naruto squeaked and tried to hide behind Kakashi, but the Mizukage had already grabbed onto him and was pulling the boy onto his lap.

"Ne, ne, Naruto! I've missed you lots! Have you missed me? Eh? You know, you look really cute, but I still prefer you when you're a boy!"

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei! HELP!"

But his teacher just stood there, gawking in stunned fascination at the two of them. Naruto's transformation dropped.

"Eek!!! Baka pervert! Get off me!"

Oh, yeah…first time Naruto had met the Mizukage, was in a bathtub with the man trying to pry his legs apart.

"Uh, Mizukage-sama, my student and I need to talk to you…"

"Hey, Naru-chan! Do you remember when we first met? I tried so very hard to pry your legs open! Maybe it'll be easier now!"

Kakashi sweatdropped as the Mizukage tried to molest Naruto, right in front of him.

"Ehhh! Takori-san! Please leave me alone! We have to talk about Orochimaru!"

"Hehehe! Ah, him! Actually, I'd already known I wanted to ally with Konoha. I just wanted to get you to come here. I asked the Hokage exactly for a blonde with spunk! I was right when I knew she'd send you!"

Naruto whimpered. The sound caught Kakashi's attention, making him blush more than the scene before him.

"Ah, Mizukage-sama…I think that Naruto-kun and I must return to our rooms if that is the case. Gomen ne, we'll see you around."

And with that the jounin gently pried Naruto away and carried him out. Takori pouted.

"That…was interesting," Kakashi commented.

Naruto stayed silent.

"How about we soak in the springs? It'll relax us. And I really will protect you from any lechers. At least I'll attempt to, unlike Jiraiya-san."

"Ero-sennin is a baka. But I'd like to take you up on that offer."

Why did everything Kakashi said or did end up sounding like an innuendo of some kind?

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"My poor kit…enjoy this blessed curse." Kyuubi chuckled darkly. While he had grown fond of the wretched soul, Naruto would be the only human. The boy was a special case and wasn't some gesture that meant Kyuubi loved all humans. Of course, for some sixteen years, it would be expected that Kyuubi would become attached to his host. And the Kyuubi was going to leave Naruto a gift that Kyuubi was sure to be more of a curse.

The nine-tailed fox trotted down the mind corridors, looking for the embodiment of his host in psyche form. He spotted his kit sitting forlornly at the main water fountain, having already noticed the kitsune's presence.

He nudged his nose against Naruto's hand and the boy forced a smile onto his face.

"Hey…"

Kyuubi growled, snapping his teeth at Naruto. But the boy just shrugged. Well, best to break the news.

"Gaki, I'm leaving. As in gone permanently. But I want this to be a parting gift to remember me by. You'll see me somehow later on anyway, so don't cry."

With that, Kyuubi sunk his teeth into Naruto's neck, eerily reminiscent of Sasuke and Orochimaru. But this was more tender, at least.

Kyuubi began to fade from Naruto's vision, as his eyes also began to blur and pain lanced up and down his body, growing as time went by. Finally, the pain reached its maximum and a scream tore out from his throat. He felt a ghost of a wet snout comfort him before vanishing, leaving Naruto alone in his torment.

When Naruto woke up, things were no longer the same.

Naruto didn't breathe as he stared into the mirror. How could he when he had dreamt of Kyuubi leaving and giving Naruto a "gift" as a parting farewell? When his body was wracked with phantom pains? When he wakes up to see his hair lighter and tamer, but _two furry ears_ perched in them?

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" Tsunade and Jiraiya yelled when it hit midnight and they burst into the room. They froze when they caught sight of the frightened Naruto, gawking at the "new look".

They slipped inside and closed the door, so nothing could be seen or overheard. They just prayed the Hyuugas were asleep.

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked, staring at the ears. Naruto broke down and told them.

Some sixteenth birthday.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"Naruto? _The Kyuubi jinchuuriki_?" Kiba couldn't let the disbelief out of his voice.

After the revelation, Tsunade had Jiraiya awaken the jounins, so that they may wake up every one of Naruto's friends. It was time they found out about Naruto, now that it couldn't be hidden with Naruto's new look coming about. The new look had still been hidden from everyone, making the jounins confused as to why everyone had to wake up so late in the night and tell the kids about Naruto.

Well, Tsunade and Jiraiya had planned on springing Naruto's look on everyone later…when it was calmer. That way, when everyone blew up again, it would be less of an explosion than if everything had been revealed at once.

"It's funny. I didn't even know today was his birthday. Much less he's the Kyuubi container," Sakura said bitterly.

"So now you think he's a monster?" Neji said sharply.

Kakashi watched the rest of what was left of Konoha's Twelve. They were congregating after they had heard the news and Jiraiya and Tsunade had gone back to Naruto. Some of them were in different states of shock.

"No, of course not! I just…didn't realize how little I knew of Naruto."

There was a murmur of agreement. Kakashi's eye swept over the group and saw that they were still there for Naruto. And as long as they were with Naruto, it didn't matter what the villagers or anyone else thought.

"So, what's happening?" Naruto's voice brought them to the door.

"Naruto, wait! Don't go in –" Tsunade's yell brought it all into focus.

Furry ears, slightly slanted eyes, a grin showing his small fangs, sort of tamed white-gold hair…

"Oi, Naruto! Since when did you become the fox?" Kiba asked 'tactfully'.

Naruto's grin dropped at the same time the two sannins bowled into the room in a panic.

Started 10/15/05 –Completed 10/21/06


	2. Shining Cross

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. But who's to say I'm _not_ Kishimoto-san?  
Story: Kyuubi's found a way to escape, leaving to his homeworld. He's left Naruto a "gift", transforming the former jinchuuriki into a half-demon. The new kitsune needs to deal with the ups and downs of his new change in life, and gradually accept that maybe he isn't as alone as he thought he was.  
Set after Sasuke's defection and Tsunade.  
Spoilers: Maybe. I've just seen recent episodes on Cartoon Network and rented the first two DVDs. Everything is mostly from fanfics. So help me out if there's anything wrong, okay?  
Warnings: Eh, I dunno right now.  
Pairings: Kakashi/Naruto, implications of Gaara/Naruto, Temari/Naruto, Kankuro/Naruto, one-sided Sasuke/Naruto (for now). Gotta love the drama, ne?  
A/n: Hehehe! I bought the first box set! So now I've seen _thirteen_ episodes. And I bought eleven manga in one go! I'm pathetic, wasting all this money…

Eh, if ya'll don't care for spoilers for this fic, I've got the first fourteen chapter summaries to be found here: http://felicity-dream. And the Mizukage scene from the first chapter is inspired by a Kakanaru picture. If you want it, I can send it. Lastly, I usually update once a week…so sorry for such a late update. Plus, I'm kinda hesitant on it…

**Rebirth: Rokudaime  
**_Chapter Two: Shining Cross_

Naruto blanched and backed away before just turning and running.

"I have him," Kakashi said, before anyone else could object, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Copy-nin appeared right as Naruto turned another corner, quite a distance away from where the others were at. Kakashi mused that the new speed probably had something to do with the new appearance.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted like usual, as if nothing was wrong.

Naruto skid to a stop, almost bowling into Kakashi, who had the sense to grab onto Naruto's shoulders before the boy did knock the both of them to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto murmured uncertainly.

"It's okay. I've known for a long time what was inside of you and I don't care. You're still Naruto, ne?"

Naruto looked to the ground.

"Somehow I can't communicate with Kyuubi and I'm some sort of half-demon."

There was a silence and then Naruto became startled when his sensei pulled him into a hug.

"But you're still Naruto to me and to everyone else."

It put Naruto at ease for the moment, thank goodness.

"Let's go back, Naruto. I'm sure everyone will want to ask you some questions and it's always best to get those over and done with."

Naruto nodded, letting Kakashi lead the way back. His mind was preoccupied with wondering how he was going to answer all those questions, and he was still wary of being rejected.

"There you are, Naruto! We were beginning to wonder what had happened to you," Tsunade forced out cheerfully.

Kakashi squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah…I guess. I'm here now," Naruto tried to start off.

Ino, Tenten, and Sakura pounced on him, jabbering about the weirdest things that could be asked at that moment.

"Hey Naruto, is your hair really as soft as it looks?"

"Oh wow, it smells like lavender!"

"It's even tamer than before!"

"And it so happens that of all places for us to get a soak, we pick the one where the losers congregate," a familiar feminine voice spoke out.

Everyone whipped their heads to the doors, where Kankurou and Temari stood smirking at the whole group.

"Kurou-kun, Mari-chan! How are you?" Naruto grinned, his sullen mood disappearing at the sight of the two. It was nice that he did…but since when was he on friendly terms with the sand siblings?!

"Hi, Naru-kun. We're great, and Gaara's much the same as you left him. Though, he misses you," Temari added in.

"Really? Tell him I miss him too!"

"You'll get to yourself. We've actually got to ask Hokage-sama for a couple of shinobi to help guard something. It's a SS-class mission so we'll need as many as we can get."

Tsunade stepped forward to address the Desert Rose shinobi.

"We have plenty here, but most of them are just chuunin. But the group also includes two sannins, a handful of jounins, and two Anbu."

Temari waved it away, "That is fine. We can deal with that. After all, this particular group of chuunin shinobi are quite the group. And there is the lovable gaki known as the Kyuubi brat."

She had pointedly looked at Naruto, smirking. The other blonde chuckled and shrugged. The exchange did not go by unnoticed.

"But seriously Naruto. Gaara is especially looking forward to seeing you again," she said, voice softening fondly.

"Wouldn't have expected anything else," Naruto agreed in the same tone.

"I hope both of you will solve your differences when we'll arrive," Kankurou added, though unlike his sister there was a touch of jealousy in there.

The rest of the group in the room had been following the exchange, wondering what the hell had happened and when had Naruto become so close to these foreign shinobi.

"I hope there's another ball again! Will Gaara be going this time, again?" Naruto said suddenly.

"Hai. He's also extending another invitation to you."

"Yes! I'll be ready in no time!"

The stream of endless confusion didn't seem to be ending, and Naruto's familiarity began to be grating. Especially since they've known him longer and wasn't half as close as Naruto and the sand siblings seemed to be.

"I can't wait 'til Gaara sees you! You look so different and yet the same. You can still pull off cute expressions, but you look so much more beautiful and exotic now. How kawaii!"

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, early at the first light. It is important we reach Suna quickly," Kankurou continued, ignoring his sister's fangirling.

"Why?" Tsunade questioned them, not really wanting to go without further knowledge.

"The thing to be guarded has to guarded as soon as possible," Kankurou said vaguely.

"Oi, does Gaara still have my evening wear?" Naruto interjected, not at all aware that he had said something no one thought he'd say. That and since when did he have evening wear, and what was _Gaara_ doing with it?

"Probably. The emerald one, right? That one looked really good on you," Temari answered absentmindedly.

Kankurou smacked his forehead.

"Evening wear…?" Sakura said weakly, "Since when did you have evening wear?"

Naruto almost seemed surprised at seeing them there, "Oh…um, well, when Tsunade-baa-chan had me go on a diplomatic mission to Suna and meet with Gaara, who you know is the current Kazekage. He, uh, kind of invited me to a ball going on that week and since I was doing the mission alone while Ero-sennin was gathering information in the next country, I thought I had plenty of time to enjoy myself there."

Dumbfounded, Tsunade had forgotten the mission she had assigned to Naruto a couple of years back, in the early stages of Naruto's training with Jiraiya.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you about something," Kankurou said tentatively. Temari looked sharply at him, but couldn't do anything as Naruto agreed and they went outside.

"I assume this whole look of his came about just recently," Temari commented, her voice not as welcoming as before. "And I suppose all of you were discussing the Kyuubi and the fact it's inside him. So help me God, if I find out any one of you decided he's a monster just because of that, I'll kill you slowly."

"This whole Gaara thing…what exactly is going on? And why is Kankurou saying that Naruto and Gaara should solve their differences?" Ino had pointed out, pulling away from the topic of Kyuubi.

"Ah…that. That whole thing is quite complicated and very messy. And private. But I've never been one to not spill the beans so…let's start off with saying the two of them are very close. The Chuunin exams brought the two so close together, that it's a bond that can never really be broken. Perhaps I should mention what had happened at the exam…"

_Gaara snarled at the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, ready to attack. Naruto smiled grimly from his spot, bruised and tired from fighting Gaara. The battle had been drawn out, the two of them using everything they had. _

_Naruto summoned a lot of the time as Gaara transformed into Shukaku. But the battle with Gaara had brought up something inside him. The Kyuubi was roaring in his head, his mind hazy with bloodlust. Naruto had never fought like this. He'd always held back. _

_Gaara didn't let him hold back._

_From that moment in the hospital, Naruto had felt the connection with Gaara. Had felt the same things Gaara did. And now, here in the battlefield where they fought alone, Naruto felt heady with the amount of power consuming him, urging him to fight on and win and protect his loved ones. But one side of him felt empathy for the other boy who had no one, that side telling him to reach out to Gaara._

_The summoned Gamabunta roared and attacked from the side, but disappeared as Naruto growled, Kyuubi influencing him more as Naruto felt the need to protect his precious ones and stop Gaara quickly. Even worse was the thought of how this battle was releasing all his inhibitions. He was actually using more of his potential than he had ever allowed himself to before. _

_With one final guttural sound escaping his throat, his eyes flashed red and small fangs showed from his snarling mouth, his hands forming into claws that were ready to strike. Naruto tore through Gaara, victory freeing his vicious side, but horror filling him at his ferocity and deeds._

_Still, his anger and pity prevailed. _

_The two of them fell through the air, Gaara transformed back into his human self, as well as Naruto. They landed with a soft thump onto the hard, sandy ground. Sand and dust billowed around their fallen forms, as their bodies lay in small craters, cracks branching around them._

_Gaara's wide, angry and confused eyes contradicted his still body. He could not move._

_Naruto's squinting and pain-filled eyes contradicted his body, which flopped onto his side. He used one arm to drag his entire body to Gaara's. _

_The blonde boy pushed himself up and landed one punch into Gaara's jaw, the Shukaku container's head flinging to the side. Naruto breathed hard._

"_You are willing to die for them?" Gaara's voice interrupted his thoughts._

"_Yes," Naruto answered plainly._

"_**Why**?"_

"_Because they are my precious ones. I would protect them with everything I have. True ninja, true shinobi, fight at their best when they're protecting those that are most precious to them. Only then are they most powerful. That is the true shinobi way."_

_Gaara let out a choked sob and Naruto gathered the red head into his arms. _

"I suppose you can say that Gaara had never felt anyone else would understand him. Naruto was the first, and Gaara was sure that he would be the only one. I guess what comes next is when Naruto had that diplomatic mission."

"_Hey Gaara! Kazekage huh? Congrats! But I'm gonna be Hokage so this is a good time to get in some favors. I can't wait 'til I become Hokage! Then we can both complain about paperwork together!"_

"_Ah, Naruto-kun. It's nice to see you and all, but why are you here?"_

"_Tsunade-baa-chan sent me here on a diplomatic mission. I'm supposed to talk to you as Konoha's liason. You know, renew the treaty and alliances. Make our bonds stronger."_

"_Well, would you like to come with me to an upcoming ball this week? It's rather bothersome to go look for a companion to treat out. I'd rather it were you anyway."_

_Naruto grinned and agreed._

_Later that day, nearing night…_

"_Oi, Gaara! What's with that grin? I mean, it's nice that you're finally smiling and all, but you're chasing me! Hey, I'm supposed to be on a diplomatic mission!"_

"_I **am** being diplomatic," Gaara kept grinning._

_Naruto squealed as Gaara almost caught him, running into a long hall that seemed to be a ballroom. One side of it had open patios, curtains flowing with the wind. All along the floor, covered canvases seemed to move with the wind as well, fluttering as Naruto ran with Gaara behind him. _

_They moved so fast that they had the paintings sliding across the room, to hit the walls, the covers pushed into the air and then fluttering down. _

_Gaara grabbed him from behind, picking him up and twirling him, the both of them laughing contentedly. Naruto pushed away with a smile, only to be pulled closer again and twirled, like in a dance._

_But Gaara stopped, pulling him close with the moonlight shining on them, as Gaara closed in on Naruto's waiting lips. A cover fluttered right down, covering their figures as they were just inches apart. Gaara's sand swirled around them, enclosing them in a cocoon for a second before unraveling even quicker, their lips touching finally. _

_Temari found it quite cute actually, despite having almost kissed Naruto earlier on, actually half laying on him and their noses touching. Kankurou was just as close, though he and Naruto had been sitting up throughout the time while Temari had fallen onto Naruto as they sat on her floor, discussing her battle fan. _

Temari had described it all nonchalantly, not at all hesitating about any of the details. There was definitely no hesitation as she detailed her and her brothers' encounters with Naruto. But Temari just smiled and said that wasn't all.

"Naruto was this close to leaving Konoha. He had been very close to being convinced to staying in Suna."

Their blood ran cold.

_Gaara took a sip of the sake in his cup. His green eyes bore into Naruto, deep with anger and for some reason desperation._

"_You're leaving to go back to Konoha," he stated plainly._

"_Yes."_

"_Why? You're loved here, treasured. As you should be."_

_Naruto couldn't take the deep angered tone lying underneath the calm. _

"_Because it's my home. My precious people are there."_

"_Am I not precious to you?" Gaara bit out viciously._

"_Of course you are! But Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Tsunade-baa-chan, Ero-sennin and everyone else are there, and I can't just leave them. And I still need to become stronger to defeat Orochimaru, take back Sasuke, and control Kyuubi."_

"_I've been training you a little. You've forgotten I've got Shukaku in me so I can help you with Kyuubi. Sasuke? **I can get you Sasuke!**" Gaara tried pointing out._

"_I have to become Hokage," Naruto said finally._

"_Become co-Kazekage with me," Gaara said plainly, in retaliation._

_Naruto went speechless and so Gaara continued. _

"_You are welcomed here. People in Konoha hate you. I need you **here**. With you, I can finally sleep in peace, without fear of Shukaku taking over my body. I don't know why, but I can. Please Naruto, just stay here!"_

"_G-Gaara…"_

"_No one else will understand you the way I do. We are jinchuuriki. As demon vessels, we will be linked in ways no one else can complete. Trust no one else, love no one else, need no one else, **want** no one else. Everyone else will just betray us in the end. Do you think that anyone will understand you the way I do? No, because they have not suffered as we have. They wouldn't understand nor would they ever. Just think, Naruto. As the world turns against us, isolating us, we are not alone. We have each other."_

_The cold passion in Gaara's words made Naruto shiver, and yet some of it leaked into and hooked into his mind. Was Gaara right? Wouldn't it be better if he were to stay with Gaara? For both Naruto and Konoha. _

"_I'm not letting you leave," Gaara's bitter voice cut through to him. _

_Huh?_

_Naruto understood as he saw sand erupt behind Gaara, darting towards the exits and blocking them. Naruto turned sadly, yet firmly, towards the only person who probably was the only one who understood._

"_You can't make me stay. Let me go."_

"_**No**."_

_But then, Gaara actually broke down, tears sliding down his face. His heavy breaths echoed in Naruto's mind. Slowly, but surely, Naruto went over to Gaara and enclosed the other demon vessel into his arms. He held Gaara protectively, sighing as he looked up to the alabaster ceiling. He didn't mind the death grip Gaara put on him, Gaara's hands clutching at the cloth at his back._

"_I'm sorry. I'll try to get Jiraiya to let me stay one more week, 'kay?"_

"And that's the story. No one is ever going to be as close as the two of them. Naruto and Gaara need each other and all it adds up to how easy it is for them to be in love," Temari finished off.

Sakura scowled, "So you're saying your own feelings don't matter?"

Temari flinched.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

It was afterwards that Tsunade decided it was best if everyone were to go back to Konoha first and gather everything they'd need. The same procedures were taken to get back, though Kakashi grabbed onto Sakura as well this time.

"Ero-sennin! Are you really leaving after we just got here?" Naruto cornered him.

Jiraiya shrugged, "Yeah. I know it's sudden, but it's important."

"When do we leave? I mean, I _am_ coming with you, right?"

Jiraiya suddenly looked uncomfortable. He brightened when he saw Kakashi walking towards them.

"Kakashi-kun! You're here."

Naruto turned and waved enthusiastically. The jounin waved back.

"What's going on? Why are the two of you at the gates?"

"Jiraiya-sensei is leaving. I'm wondering if I'm coming. I am, aren't I?" Naruto said, turning to look pointedly at Jiraiya. "You are training me, old man. So I'm coming. _Right?_" Naruto slipped back into his angry habits.

Kakashi looked between the two, noting the pleading and adoring look in Naruto's eyes and the equally apologetic and adoring eyes of Jiraiya.

"Naruto, I have to leave. _Alone_. This is an S-class mission and it'll be too dangerous for you to come with me. I won't be able to do my job on gathering info on the Akatsuki while worrying about you. And I won't have the time needed for your training."

"I…understand. You better write, Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya grinned largely before walking away. Naruto's smile lessened, but didn't disappear.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hm? Sure. Bye sensei…"

"You wanna go out for ramen? My treat." Kakashi smiled when Naruto's smile brightened again.

"Please, sensei!"

As they sat in the Ichiraku Ramen stand, Kakashi felt this urge to blurt out the question that's been plaguing him since Jiraiya left.

"Naruto, are you that desperate to leave Konoha?" Kakashi asked Naruto while the boy was on his sixth bowl, keeping the unreasonable hurt and jealousy inside.

Naruto slowly lowered his half-finished bowl. "I just wanted to leave Konoha. I'm better off away from the people and I've been training hard with Ero-sennin."

"I'll train you," Kakashi offered quietly.

Naruto stopped reaching for his bowl. "Do you mean that, sensei?"

"Hai. It'll be special training outside of the lessons for both you and Sakura."

"Sugoi! Then I'll be strong enough to bring Sasuke back."

Kakashi hesitated, "Naruto –"

"Nuh-uh. Kakashi-sensei, I promised Sakura and myself I'd bring him back and I will."

"Then I'll definitely teach you the Chidori so you may counter his."

Kakashi couldn't help but flush red underneath his mask at Naruto's beaming face.

"Kakashi-san, Naruto, it's nice seeing you here!" Iruka appeared, grinning as Naruto slipped off his stool to glomp the chuunin.

Kakashi pushed down the flare of jealousy.

"Always ramen, eh Naruto?" Iruka smiled, slipping beside Naruto.

"Yup! Kakashi-sensei's treat, too. Yatta, I feel so loved today!" Naruto cheered.

Kakashi bit down on his lower lip as Naruto mentioned feeling loved. Other than disliking Naruto throwing the word around so much, Kakashi was hypocritical when Naruto referred the word to him.

Needless to say, Kakashi watched angrily, without even knowing why, as Naruto's attention was completely drawn to Iruka.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

"Eh?"

Naruto blinked. What was _Uchiha Itachi_ doing standing in front of his door. Kisame was grinning behind the shorter man.

"Oi, gaki! Let us in, will you? We promise we won't kidnap you!" Itachi stayed quiet, his eyes drilling holes into Naruto. Freaked, but not willing to get himself killed, he opened the door wider and let them in.

Kisame coughed, "Nice digs…"

Naruto scowled, closing the door. "_Thanks_. After all, it's my entire fault I'm not as well-liked as the Uchiha family, right?" he said bitterly.

"You could always move into the Uchiha compound," Itachi finally said.

Naruto looked at him like he thought Itachi was crazy. "They'd think I'd be desecrating it," he said sharply, biting into his cheeks.

Why were they here and why were they talking to him?

"Naruto, I've been welcomed back to Konoha. I'll tell you why later. I just need to know if you're still willing to go after Sasuke."

"Of course!" Naruto said vehemently.

"Don't."

Naruto gaped.

"Sasuke is too far gone. Give up on him."

"No way! Is that why you came here? Because that's not gonna stop me!"

"I'm only trying to make you understand that that isn't Sasuke any more."

Oh, Naruto knew that alright. He never did tell anyone what happened with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. And now that Sasuke had been firmly placed in his mind, he had all but forgotten the other two, drifting towards that day.

_The two faced off, Sasuke glaring into Naruto's eyes._

"_Come on, Sasuke. Come back with me. Please, I'm not the only one who thought we were friends, right?" Naruto winced as Sasuke charged at him, red Sharingan eyes flaring in hate._

_They blocked blows for awhile before Sasuke unexpectedly grabbed his wrist and twisted him closer. The light, firm pressure on his lips causing Naruto to falter._

'_What?' _

_His body relaxed, but he was still in shock…not moving an inch. Pain erupted in his side and his eyes shot open, revealing Sasuke stepping away from him, bloody kunai in hand. The killer intent was not mistakable._

"_You see, you are my most precious person. That is why you must die."_

_Naruto's head dipped down, hair falling over his eyes. _

'_Not Sasuke…not Sasuke…'_

_Letting out a wild yell, it was Naruto who charged this time. The Kyuubi vessel was vicious in his attacks and Sasuke was hard-pressed to keep up. Naruto's strikes were wild, unpredictable and animal-like. The Uchiha barely noticed the red slanted eyes or sharp claws. He began to prepare a Chidori._

_Naruto snarled, but he began to slide back to normal. His eyes widened and he smiled sadly. The Rasengan he had worked so hard to learn was useless. He couldn't use it. Opening his arms wide, he had one thing to say to his opponent._

"_You're not Sasuke."_

_And Sasuke crashed his hand through Naruto's chest. Blood gurgled out from the hole as Sasuke pulled his hand out. Shock lined his features. Why had Naruto just stood there? He became angry, choosing to run away. That left Naruto standing, dying. _

_Blood dribbled down his mouth and he collapsed onto his back. The red liquid dripped everywhere, coating his vision. Pushing himself up, he stood and stepped once before faltering and stumbling back onto the ground. He crawled, but it became too much and he let himself completely lay flat on his bleeding front. Choking on his blood, Naruto pushed himself onto his back and blinked at the darkening sky. It began to rain._

_Still coughing up blood, Naruto wasn't sure if the vision of gray above him was the sky, or if it really was Kakashi. _

"_Damn…I must be really delusional. I'm seeing Kakashi-sensei," a crazed grin entered his face, as his vision kept blurring and darkening, a shaky hand touching Naruto's cold face. _

_God, it really **was** Kakashi-sensei…_

Started 10/21/06 –Completed 10/28/06


	3. Perfect Collection

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. But who's to say I'm _not_ Kishimoto-san?  
Story: Kyuubi's found a way to escape, leaving to his homeworld. He's left Naruto a "gift", transforming the former jinchuuriki into a half-demon. The new kitsune needs to deal with the ups and downs of his new change in life, and gradually accept that maybe he isn't as alone as he thought he was.  
Set after Sasuke's defection and Tsunade.  
Spoilers: Maybe. I've just seen recent episodes on Cartoon Network and rented the first two DVDs. Everything is mostly from fanfics. So help me out if there's anything wrong, okay?  
Warnings: Eh, I dunno right now.  
Pairings: Kakashi/Naruto, implications of Gaara/Naruto, Temari/Naruto, Kankuro/Naruto, one-sided Sasuke/Naruto (for now). Gotta love the drama, ne?  
A/n: Yo, I'm updating early 'cause it's my birthday! I'm sixteen finally!

The link from the last chapter is in my profile.  
Dedicated to frogger666! Because he/she was the only one who reviewed...that means review people! It makes me feel better.

**Rebirth: Rokudaime  
**_Chapter Three: Perfect Collection_

Naruto knew it was a long trek to Suna. He had traveled there before. That's why he snickered in his mind on the dubious groaning of the others. They were all uncertain about the trip and hated the heat and long travel. Only Naruto stayed quiet, smiling wide.

The others, however, finally noticed the new Naruto.

Their Naruto would never go on as long as he had without complaining with them. Naruto was loud and restless. So why was their blonde jinchuuriki walking quietly beside them?

"Hey, Tsunade-baa-chan, how long 'til Suna?" Naruto called out, finally breaking his silence.

"A day left, brat," Tsunade answered back.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru whispered, staring at Naruto.

Naruto began lagging, letting the others pass him so that he could walk in the back. Kakashi noticed and slowed down unnoticed until he was right next to his student. He pretended to still read his book, but he spoke nonchalantly.

"How are you doing, Naruto?"

The boy in questioned tensed before answering. "Fine, just a little nervous with meeting Gaara again."

Kakashi nodded. Still, his mouth twitched down once at the mention of the Kazekage.

"Does the fact everyone knows about the Kyuubi bother you?"

"…Kaka-sensei, Kyuubi's gone. He's the reason why I'm like this now."

Kakashi almost stopped, shock flashing through him. He composed himself and continued the way he was.

"That's an interesting development. Care to elaborate?"

"Eh…I turned sixteen and then Kyuubi told me he was leaving and he was leaving me a present. I wake up with Kyuubi gone and I was like this."

"Huh…that's odd. Do you feel any different?"

Naruto looked a little embarrassed. "To tell you the truth, Kakashi-sensei, I haven't really thought on it much. There's been so much going on that I'm busy thinking on other things. It doesn't help that I want to avoid the issue."

Kakashi stayed quiet. That was why Naruto was surprised when his sensei suddenly spoke.

"Naruto, when we settle down tonight, I have first watch. We'll talk more then…Just so you know, if you ever need me, to talk or whatever, I'm here," Kakashi added.

Naruto blushed, grinning happily. Kakashi felt just as happy.

Later on at night, as agreed, Naruto found himself telling Kakashi exactly what had happened, how he had felt, and his frustration on having new features making him stand out.

First the whiskers, now this…

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you look very adorable. Say, is you hair really as soft as the girls say it is?" Kakashi mentioned.

Naruto didn't answer, though he was red in the face. That didn't stop Kakashi from reaching over and caressing Naruto's hair, accidentally brushing against his ears and earning a purr from the new kitsune.

Jerking his hand back, Kakashi apologized.

"Sorry, that was out of line. Uh…so. At least Kyuubi's gone, eh?" the jounin tried to say.

"Yeah…I, uh, just realized I forgot to bring my sleeping bag," Naruto said, neglecting to say that it was stolen and burnt before they left the village.

Kakashi smiled, "You can borrow mind if you want."

"What about you, sensei? Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Well, I just began my watch, so I have about another hour before I switch. It'll be fine."

"Yatta! Thanks, sensei!"

It was strange what he was feeling as he watched Naruto walk away and climb into his sleeping bag. His thoughts bordered on even stranger territory as he watched Naruto sleep in his bag.

Suffice to say, he didn't wake Naruto up, even when his shift was done.

The next day, they continued walking to Suna, and everyone noticed the happier mood Naruto was in this time around. Everyone was silently relieved, though they wondered why the sudden change in mood.

Naruto kept walking, oblivious, singing under his breath. He was in a really good mood.

Kakashi grinned, somehow feeling as if some of the change was because of him. Not that he was sure or anything, but he was happy he had helped Naruto in some way. That is, if Kakashi really did have something to do with the mood change.

"Naruto, why don't you walk back here with me?" Kakashi asked cheerfully, never mind that his request was rather unusual.

Naruto just smiled and trotted to his side, walking at Kakashi's pace.

Kakashi's grin grew when Naruto snuck his hand into his, holding the older man's lightly. He squeezed it reassuringly and whatever tenseness Naruto had disappeared.

The two didn't notice the odd looks thrown their way.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Just as they expected, Gaara and Naruto's meeting went unexpected.

The two stared, scowled, and then Gaara led Naruto away from everyone. The Kazekage hadn't even bothered greeting his guests, leaving the other two sand siblings to deal with the Leaf shinobi.

"I wonder what the two are talking about," Sakura speculated out loud, voicing everyone else's thought.

Temari snorted, glaring at a wall. She was different from before…more restless and agitated. Kankurou seemed to be the calmer one, regarding Naruto and Gaara.

"Talking? Gaara's probably stuffing his tongue down Naruto's throat," Temari bit out bitterly.

"Tema! Quiet down, will you?" Kankurou hissed at his sister.

If there was anything Sakura hated at the moment, it was being kept out of the loop. She understood that Naruto and Gaara were close, close enough to kiss without flinching, but really…_how close_?

She didn't want to know that she didn't know her teammate as well as she thought she did. She didn't want to know that her one constant, Naruto, wasn't quite the constant. She had always expected the loud, obnoxious Naruto.

She didn't want this polite, slightly sexually-experienced kitsune.

Sakura missed her Naruto badly.

The others were having similar thoughts. Kakashi was the one with the most confusing aspect.

The silver-haired jounin wanted to follow Naruto, but this was not his issue to resolve. It was Naruto's. But the protectiveness he felt at having Naruto leave his side created a disturbance inside of him. Worse yet, were his conflicting feelings and the unexplainable possessiveness.

He could see a similar, though not quite, reaction going through his other student.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura whispered to him.

Allowing himself to slip behind to the back, so that they could have more privacy for their talk, Sakura was motioned to follow him discreetly. Before getting into the conversation, Kakashi vaguely let the thought of hoping to share a room with Naruto cross his mind.

"Sensei, do you think that Naruto and Gaara…are, like, _in love_?" Sakura asked, while blushing.

Kakashi inwardly chuckled at her shyness at the issue.

But aside, he was a little worried and irritated that she may have caught onto something. He wasn't stupid, so there was no way he was going to bet that the two boys were 'just friends'.

The earlier reaction to the reunion sent alarm bells everywhere.

"I don't know Sakura. Not for sure. But they do have this…_closeness_."

And that was all he would say on the matter.

When Gaara and Naruto appeared later for dinner, after everyone had settled into their rooms, they still did not seem at all different. Gaara was stoic and Naruto gritted his teeth every few seconds. But there wasn't any mistaking the brushes of skin or the fleeting touches.

Kakashi could've sworn he'd lost his gaze a few times, just staring before realizing he was being obvious. But poor Sakura wasn't doing as well as he had been doing. As in, though he had been bad, she was worse.

Even so, Kakashi was quite relieved to know Naruto was staying in the room across from him.

Kakashi still didn't know what was wrong with him.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Naruto hesitantly met Gaara after dinner, the Shukaku container's room pleasantly the same as Naruto had remembered it to be.

It was raining…

He clenched his jaw as he watched Gaara just sitting on the bed with a blank face. Why couldn't Gaara be like normal people and scream out when they were pissed?

There wasn't much time for musing when Gaara shot up and was right next to the blonde in an instant, pressing against and holding desperately to Naruto's smaller frame. His lips slid over Naruto's in a caress before demanding control, anger winning out.

Naruto began to fight back, his anger returning the favor. Roughly grasping the red head, he took note to Gaara's thinning weight. Gaara always maintained an average. Why was the sand user lacking his usual iron control?

Not wanting to fall into the same trap as before, Naruto pushed away, turning his head to the ground. What was he doing?

"I'm sorry. Maybe we should get out our problems first, before we swing back into where we lost ourselves the first time around," Naruto said, standing for a second more in Gaara's presence before sighing and leaving. Now wasn't the time. Both of them wouldn't be able to handle anything.

He drifted towards his room, his mind in turmoil. However, just as he was about to open the door, the room across opened to reveal his sensei.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei. Late night…How are you?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Hn, alright. You?" the questioning tone made Naruto feel a little uneasy. But he missed the other unidentified tone.

"Ugh," was what Naruto answered with.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Why were you out?"

"Problems with Gaara."

And that answered everything. Kakashi stood there quiet, his one eye gazing at Naruto. Naruto stared back, weary and upset. Kakashi didn't reveal anything, but Naruto felt like he was imagining that upset and jealous look.

But then Kakashi stepped aside, opening his door wider. He still didn't say anything, but the meaning was clear.

Naruto closed his door and stepped near Kakashi, gazing up at the taller man with gratefulness and adoration. As Naruto entered, he could've sworn there was a splash of pink on the unveiled part of his sensei's face.

Started 10/29/06 –Completed 10/31/06


	4. The World is Round

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. But who's to say I'm _not_ Kishimoto-san?  
Story: Kyuubi's found a way to escape, leaving to his homeworld. He's left Naruto a "gift", transforming the former jinchuuriki into a half-demon. The new kitsune needs to deal with the ups and downs of his new change in life, and gradually accept that maybe he isn't as alone as he thought he was.  
Set after Sasuke's defection and Tsunade.  
Spoilers: Maybe. I've just seen recent episodes on Cartoon Network and rented the first two DVDs. Everything is mostly from fanfics. So help me out if there's anything wrong, okay?  
Warnings: Eh, I dunno right now.  
Pairings: Kakashi/Naruto, implications of Gaara/Naruto, Temari/Naruto, Kankuro/Naruto, one-sided Sasuke/Naruto (for now). Gotta love the drama, ne?  
A/n: Hey, I might not update for awhile. My grandmother just past away so either the updates are frequent or lax. Sorry, everyone. Also, should I change the summary?

**Rebirth: Rokudaime  
**_Chapter Four: The World is Round_

Kakashi had gratefully been quiet about the whole thing, and Naruto was pleased that he could trust the older man so easily. Without discomfort, they had slept in the same bed, both sleeping soundly.

Naruto was still strung out over his spat with Gaara and the fact that he was still the red head's date for the ball. He tries, really. But sometimes that wasn't good enough. Especially with the complex relationship he had with Gaara.

Naruto had spent that week trying to avoid the Kazekage, the atmosphere tense and deadly. It didn't matter if they were in the same room or if they were on opposite sides of the palace. The situation was bound to explode sooner or later.

Everyone had to walk on eggshells, hoping that the explosion would occur when the two were alone. They weren't even sure if the two knew anyone else existed, or if they knew how much they were alarming the others.

Just the fact that the hostility was there was what caught the attention of the two, aggravating them. Apparently, no one else registered on their radars.

Sakura was worried about her blonde teammate. He hadn't asked her out since he came back, and he hadn't complained or even asked for ramen once. And with everything going on, she felt a bit lost. She had thought, especially after Naruto had given her some things to think about, that they could help each other get over Sasuke and train to get him back.

She had thought the two of them could get over the pain.

Instead, she was feeling more pain at how much distance there was between her and Naruto. Never mind the fact that she had always counted on Naruto being there.

She loved Sasuke, at least she thought she did. But when her love hurt her, Naruto had always brought her up…no matter how annoying he got.

And now there was no sign of her blonde anywhere.

Alas, there were other problems to deal with at the moment. The fact that there was a ball coming up and none of them, with the exception of Naruto and the sand siblings, had appropriate clothing for the occasion. Though, this problem was small compared to the others, to her it was a big deal.

She was a girl after all.

Sighing into her mirror, she almost cursed at her reflection. Her big forehead was glaring at her and her pink hair was a mess. She glared back at the mirror, wondering why she was burdened with such looks.

A knock on the door interrupted her and she sighed again.

"Come in," she said forlornly.

She was surprised to see a smiling Naruto, sneaking in. He walked towards her, standing behind and reaching for the forgotten brush. One of his hands caressed her hair, combing through once, before he started to brush it.

Her face tinted pink as she watched him in fascination.

It felt nice. She'd never had anyone do this to her before. Perhaps her mother did once…usually her parents were so busy working…

"Eh, Sakura-chan? If you want, I'll help you get ready for the ball."

Right…the ball…it was in two days…

Naruto was offering to help her?

"Thank you, Naruto. But are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He kept smiling at her. Suddenly, she felt closer to him than in all the time she's known him. Flinging herself at him, she held onto him and cried. She didn't even know what she was crying for. For Sasuke? For herself? For Naruto? Or was it for the broken Team 7?

Did she really need a reason to cry?

"Shh, it's okay. Come on, Sakura-chan. Let it all out. I told you I would be here for you, ne?" and he kept smiling.

As Naruto whispered comforting words into her ear, she remembered all the times she had hurt Naruto and all the times where she did nothing but bring him down. Then she remembered the few times where she actually helped him.

She promised herself she'd help him more. Sakura promised she'd get stronger to help him in any way she could. The kunoichi was just that. A shinobi, not a girl needing to be saved by her knight in shining armor.

Sasuke wasn't her knight. She shouldn't be the damsel in distress.

She, Haruno Sakura, swore that she would become a true kunoichi that could at least rival Tsunade in medical jutsus.

Naruto and Sasuke had always been stronger, but she had to do something that could help them. She refused to be the weak, little girl she had been.

"Ne, Sakura?" Naruto quietly asked. How strange. Naruto's voice sounding soft.

"Hm?"

"How are you? Really."

"I'm sad. I'm angry. I feel helpless."

She didn't need to elaborate. With Naruto, she never did.

"Promise me, Sakura-chan…Sakura…if there's ever something bothering you or if you ever need to talk, you'll come to me. 'Kay?"

"Mmhm…"

She always has, even if she's never noticed it before.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Sakura giggled in delight. Naruto had fixed her hair and arranged her clothing so that it resembled something entirely different. It was her favorite clothing, but it looked much nicer now. Even Ino-pig didn't look as nice.

'_Cha! Take that!'_ Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura smirked, triumphantly looking at her rival and friend, Yamanaka Ino.

"Where's Naruto?" Ino asked everyone.

Naruto was the only one missing.

Sakura stopped smirking, worry rising up. Where was her other blond friend? She had only seen him an hour ago, but a lot can happen in an hour.

"The Desert Rose shinobi has entered the house," the slurred, loud voice of Temari resounded into the room. Everyone turned to stare at her as she and her brother entered, Kankurou standing behind and shaking his head in embarrassment.

Temari was dressed in a nice sky blue dress, her face lightly made up. But the most outrageous thing about her was the way she was acting. She was posing in the entrance, a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass in the other. Her face was slightly flushed.

"I'm gonna try getting laid by Naruto before Gaara does," she giggled inanely, swirling the alcohol in both of her hands.

"Tema, stop it. You're embarrassing," Kankurou rebuked.

"Pfft. I don't care. Because Naruto is going to say I'm _pretty_ and ask me to stay with him forever and ever," she said drunkenly.

"Is she drunk? But isn't she a minor?" Asuma asked.

"Got a problem, Chimney?" she sneered.

Everyone kept staring as she just laughed it off and then took a gulp from the bottle and ignored the glass. She giggled again.

It took a second, but Gaara appeared and a resounding smack was heard. Sakura's jaw dropped as she saw Temari's red cheek, her eyes shut tight and her head angled to the side.

Gaara had slapped her.

Temari swallowed harshly before opening her eyes and staring straight into the green of Gaara's.

"Sorry, little brother. I got out of hand." She didn't sound sorry.

Everyone stayed tensed until Gaara interrupted the silence.

"The ball is starting. As hosts, we must be first to present the opening. I will arrive shortly after with Naruto."

"Why is Naruto going to be with you?"

The sand siblings looked at Sakura weirdly before seeing that all of the Leaf-nins shared her curiosity.

"I would have thought you'd deduce it already," Temari said bitingly.

"Naruto is my date. Just like last time," Gaara cut in sharply.

"D-date?" Hinata stuttered.

"What? Did you think Naruto came alone? Or Gaara? They went with each other. Like they will now," Temari's attitude began to grate on Sakura's nerves, but she held it in.

"I thought Gaara-san invited Naruto…" Tsunade supplied the sand siblings the cause of the confusion.

"Yeah, he _invited_ Naru-kun. As in asked him out," by then, Temari's nasty attitude was getting to everyone.

Despite knowing that Gaara and Naruto were sort of…going out before, they didn't expect Gaara to have asked Naruto out to a ball. Something public.

But what they had thought of initially, was they had forgotten all about the couple aspect and didn't realize Gaara had actually _asked_ Naruto out to the ball. Not just as an invitation.

Akamaru barked. The silence still refused to be broken.

Kankurou sighed and Temari rolled her eyes.

Gaara glared before turning and gliding out the door.

"Well, best to get out and start the party, eh?" Tsunade prodded everyone.

They filed out, and saw the crowd of dignitaries waiting for the ball to begin. They saw the other kages there, along with some feudal lords and even the lords of the nations.

Sakura shuddered at seeing the Fire Lord with his wife. Memories of scared, evil cats crossed her mind.

"Ladies and gents, I'll be proud to announce the start of the Starlit Ball! As tradition, please wait to be announced," Temari declared with false enthusiasm. Not like anyone, but the shinobi knew that.

And the list went on as the female shinobi called out the names. The Konoha's shinobi were called out in random pairs, all of them scrambling to get with the correct partner.

And then, there were still two missing.

Dramatically, Temari stalled. Then her eyes lit up in genuine fondness, a real smile lighting up as well, and then she announced the last couple.

"And please welcome the Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara and Konoha shinobi Uzumaki Naruto."

The couple walked out.

Gaara looked splendid, his red hair offset by the dark blue, dressy shinobi outfit; the custom kage clothing discarded. He wore his regular shinobi sandals. But the real surprise to the Konoha group was Naruto.

As Naruto had stated before, his evening wear was emerald green. It looked like a short toga with a more forest green long-sleeved top underneath. His black slacks narrowed down to a clinging dark, almost black, green boots. His blond hair was free of goggles or headband, freeing his hair into a softer look. An unnecessary, yet adorable, accessory of a long, black cloak hung around Naruto's neck. It was angled so that it flowed down his side, rather than his back, covering his left arm. The recognizable symbol of the sand was imprinted onto the cloak in the same emerald green.

The real detail that caught everyone's eye was the perfect coordination and movements of the two. They matched down to their clothing to their actions. If anyone really looked into it, Gaara was wearing Naruto's eye color while the blond wore the red head's.

After the loud applause, the couple had walked into the middle of the empty dance floor and started the first dance.

Kakashi watched as the two talked quietly to each other, Gaara's mouth twitching upward into an unwilling smile. Naruto laughed openly, his laughter strangely soft and not boisterous as they were all used to.

The Copy-nin snorted and glared. Grinding his teeth, Kakashi turned on his heel and walked away.

Sakura watched, baffled.

Then her mind screamed in frustration, Inner Sakura not helping.

'_Eh, why's Naruto with Gaara? He likes us, doesn't he?' _Inner Sakura raged.

'_Probably used to. And shut up. Naruto deserves to be happy.'_

'_And Kakashi-sensei's acting like a jealous lover,'_ the more chaotic part of Sakura continued on.

'_I said shut up! That's absolute non –'_ Sakura stopped. Now that she thought on it…

No. Just…no. It couldn't be. Could it?

Sakura shook her head. She was just imagining things. And Inner Sakura was just being stupid.

Started 11/1/06 –Completed 11/5/06


End file.
